Hot 'n cold
by Sammyrah Romanov
Summary: Era sempre assim,brigavam tanto,chega doía mas um amor daqueles, nem Athena ou o Inferno poderia separar.
1. Chapter 1

Avisos:

*Os personagens :Aléxis e Celeste foram usados com a autorização da escritora .

*Sammyrah,Fritz e Nina são personagens criados por mim.

*Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**CAP -1 **

Era de manhã cedinho dia de domingo, todo mundo dormia (ou não?) no santuário, na casa de gêmeos mais precisamente, o despertador do celular tocava alto dentro do quarto de Aléxis que se remexia ainda sonolento, sentindo o corpo seminu da namorada escapando de seus braços.

-Nhão, fica aqui seu pai não vai te esquartejar quando perceber que você dormiu aqui-Disse ele com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, puxando a camisa que ela usava,não queria perder o calor do corpo da namorada agora.

-Não é isso bê, hoje é uma data muito especial-A ruiva, com muito esforço, e depois de uma leve luta corporal com o namorado, desligou o bendito aparelho, voltando á posição original e o abraçando o namorado novamente. -Adivinha que dia é hoje?

-Ahhh nina não me faz pensar agora, cê me deu uma canseira danada ontem à noite sabia? Sua ninfomaníaca. –Aléxis levantou o rosto sorrindo para a namorada que usava a camisa do SEU pijama, parecia que ele tinha saído da savana africana, seus cabelos azuis estavam em um semi black power junto com sua supersexy cara de sono aquilo era no mínimo cômico.

-Bom dia Alex, o leão - Nina deitou em cima dele, dando três longos selinhos no namorado, e depois desatando a rir.-E não me chame de ninfomaníaca,eu só não resisto a você coisinha gostosa.-Nina o beijou calmamente,era meio cedo para começar a provocar o namorado,só sentia o amor dele que passava de um para o outro.

Esse amor só rolava de manhã cedo, porque lá pra meio dia eles começavam a discutir, era sim e não, in e out, hot 'n cold. E Celeste simplesmente estava começando a se preocupar com o relacionamento do seu filhinho indefeso e da filha do espectro (Depois que soube que Garuda era o pai do amor eterno de seu filho, Saga começou a ter uns cabelinhos brancos) Ás vezes, parecia que ele ainda tinha 8 anos, e que a qualquer momento ia aparecer com um dente a menos.

-Nina, eu vou treinar com o papai hoje eu acho então, não comece uma nova batalha com a minha mãe certo ?-Disse Aléxis, se apoiando nos braços, se soltando da namorada.

-Nunca briguei com sua mãe, sogrinha Celly é mara! Agora seu papai não vai com o meu belo rosto. -Nina se agarrou ao namorado, como se ele fosse uma almofada.

-Ah! É mesmo, papai implica com você não é por você ser filha de um juiz do inferno, é que ele te acha meio mulherão demais pra mim... –Alex parou ali porque sempre soube que o pai não gostava da namorada.

-Vadia? Pode dizer eu já sei... Mas só porque eu uso roupinhas mais decotadas e ele enche! Ah ele quer que você fique com Madre Tereza de Calcutá por acaso? –Nina já tinha começado a se alterar e antes que ela começasse a xingar em línguas mortas, tratou logo de acalmar a namorada.

-Não é isso amor... E que você é diferente sabe, ah sei lá! Mas eu te amo e você sabe que eu posso arder no mármore do inferno por você né coisa linda? –Aléxis, envolveu a cintura da namorada com seus fortes braços ainda num ritmo sonolento porque, mal tinha despertado e cachinhos de fogo já estava pronta para um leves beijos no rosto dela sentindo o corpo bem talhado da namorada se aconchegando nele.

-Você já ardeu amor... E a queimadura, ainda dói?-A ruiva, levantou o lençol calmamente, mostrando as coxas superdesenvolvidas do namorado que ela tanto gostava, e passou a mão em uma manchinha preta do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude.

-Um pouquinho só, mas valeu a pena não acha?-Aléxis que passou de inocentes beijinhos no rosto da namorada, agora beijava o pescoço dela com beijinhos e chupões tarados. -E você é a minha falta de razão sabia? Sua louca, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez,percebi que você era a aprendiz dos lá de baixo mais linda de todos os tempos.

-Aléxis, que tara feia amor... Mas você estava me tentando com aquelas roupinhas de treino coladas não era? –Nina, pegou na mão direita do namorado olhando carinhosamente para a aliança de compromisso que tinha ganhado, e seu blueboy, não tinha parado com os chupões no pescoço.

-Aly, acho melhor você parar com as provocações, seu pai deve estar espiando a gente, e você podia me tarar menos? Coisa gostosa. -Nina sorria, apontando para o buraco da fechadura, mas não queria que ele saísse dali, ô doce ilusão.

-Papai? Na porta?-Aléxis, deu um pulo da cama, com uma cara de desespero terrível, estava usando só uma cueca boxer branca e tinha abaixo do umbigo uma marca de batom vermelho, maldita mania de nina de deixá-lo todo marcado! Vestiu a calça do pijama em uma fração de segundos, e abriu a porta, dando de cara com saga.

-Caiu da cama Aléxis? –Perguntou saga, que estava com a mesma cara de sono do filho, e tomava uma xícara de café.

-Quase isso papudo - Disse Com um sorriso amarelo, de pé na porta do quarto, tentando esconder a marca de beijo da namorada, mas foi em vão, quando percebeu nina já estava agarrada á sua cintura com um leve sorriso,deixando mais outra marquinha no seu pescoço.

-Bom dia Sogrinho - Nina sorriu com um olhar sonso, adorava provocar o sogro e já ia esperar a bronca do namorado, que ficava em ponto de parir quando ela começava com sua pentelhação paternal. -Olha agora o Lex, me deu anel de compromisso, não é lindo?

-Bom dia Nina-Respondeu saga,que nem chegou a responder a segunda pergunta já que, meio a contra gosto viu todo o tronco do filho marcado e arranhado e ficou mais abusado ainda ao ver a ruiva puxando o filho de volta para o quarto. -Já levou o meu filho pro mau caminho...

Nina, estava rosinha de rir ao ouvir a frase do sogro, nunca ia imaginar o grande Saga de Gêmeos com ciuminho. E Aléxis estava com a cara emburrada, encostado no guarda roupa detestava quando nina dava suas doses de realidade para o pai, que havia esquecido que ele crescia. E a olhava seriamente, como se estivesse pronto para a bronca.

-Precisava esfregar na cara que a gente dormiu junto nina?-Disse Aléxis levantando uma sobrancelha, vendo a namorada penteando os cabelos. -Já disse que ele ainda não ta acostumado com o fato que o filho dele já está assim tãaao avançadinho.

-E precisa te tratar como um pivete de 12 anos? Você já tem 18 anos Aléxis, e ele tem que lembrar que você é homem né? Chega cansa esse seu pânico que seu pai descubra que a gente dorme junto - Retrucou nina.

-AAAAH NINA-Aléxis deu um grito, dando um susto na namorada que tapou os ouvidos.

-AAAAH ALÉXIS - Nina respondeu na mesma altura indo pra frente dele, ela era estressadinha, não baixava a crista pro namorado.

-AAAH O QUE N... –Ele não completou a frase, porque a namorada já tinha o beijado, era assim que ela o parava como era possível? Mas não ia se render, mas a namorada já o puxava pelo quarto, e ele começou a guia - lá de volta para a cama.

Aléxis guiava a namorada pelo quarto, até pararem na porta e o amasso tava tão complicado, que sabe Deus como aqueles dois estavam respirando, até que Celeste abriu a porta, que parecia emperrada, usou mais um pouco de força, e empurrou a porta, derrubando os dois.

-Am... Usem camisinha, depois eu volto - Celeste, fechou a porta, e saiu calmamente,Aléxis ficou roxo,mas logo depois ouvido a gostosa risada da namorada e a voltou para o quarto, os deixando rindo no chão.

-Meu Deus, sua mãe pegou nóis no fraga!-Nina rolava de rir, chegava a chorar aquilo tinha sido uma das situações mais cômicas e vergonhosas da sua vida.

-Nem fala, se ela contar pro papai, ele me capa - Dizia Aléxis se aproximando da namorada perigosamente. -Não só o papai como seu irmão e seu pai, se eu virar eunuco ainda vai me querer?

-Nem fala nisso amor, e uau que sexy o leão quer me matar-Nina observava a aproximação do namorado,ia deixar ele fazer o que quisesse agora,não ia encher mais.-Não sei amor, você me ensinou a ser assim tão...

Aléxis não deixou à namorada terminar de falar, gostava de fazer aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de poder magnífica, mas sempre pedia pra depois ela contar o que ia dizer depois ia avisar algo sério, e ela fazia mil joguinhos para esconder e eles sempre voltavam ao início, tinha treino, mas agora não...

Tinha coisas... Hm mais prazerosas pra fazer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eaê gente :D

Primeiro Capítulo,e essa eu prometo tentar continuar,e muito obrigado a jú,que me ajudou bastaaante com esse capítulo né ?Mãe relapsa.

BEEEEIJOS

27/12/2008


	2. Aléxis

**Capítulo 2,parte 1-O anel.**

Avisos:

*Os personagens: Aléxis e Celeste foram usados com a autorização da escritora.

*Sammyrah, Fritz e Nina são personagens criados por mim.

*Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**_______________________________________________________**

Na Tarde anterior,Aléxis estava sentado vendo TV. Não prestava atenção no programa,estava pensando no que faria a noite. Seriam 6 meses de namoro com a sua "capetinha" e ele estava feliz por isso, pois sua Nina era uma garota meio que difícil de lidar e não era qualquer cara que ia bater de frente com um Juiz do inferno e sua esposa para poder ficar com ela.

-Aléxis? Filho... ALÉXIS!-Celeste não costumava chamar o filho com mais intensidade,mas ele parecia tão absorvido por seus pensamentos que parecia não ouvi-la.-Meu querido, já são quase 6 horas,acho melhor começar a se arrumar,porque quando você sai com ela,demora séculos pra ficar pronto.

-Ah,valeu mãe! Perdi a noção da hora! –Desligou o televisor,e foi andando calmamente para o quarto,teria que estar perfeito naquela noite.

Chegou ao quarto e trancou a porta,não queria ser incomodado por ninguém. Tirou o Jeans que usava,ficando só de cueca e se dirigindo ao ,antes disso,passou pelo próprio espelho,se admirou por alguns instantes e disse para si mesmo.

-Meu Deus Aléxis, como você é lindo! –Riu, saiu do foco, escancarou as portas do Guarda-roupa, observando tudo, decidiu tomar banho antes de resolver sua roupa. Mas antes de tudo, ligou o rádio e sintonizou em sua estação favorita, logo depois foi tomar banho. Lavou os longos cabelos azuis, se lavou calmamente,quando saiu do Box, se enrolou com uma toalha,e logo depois procurou o secador que a namorada havia deixado em seu banheiro.

Secou os longos cabelos azuis, deixando algumas mechas molhadas. Passou um reparador de pontas que tinha pego da mãe horas antes,e arrumou os fios calmamente,logo depois,ainda enrolado na toalha,saiu catando uma camisa que servisse.

Encontrou uma camisa social azul clara de listras brancas, poderia usá-la com alguns botões abertos, e combinaria perfeitamente com o último jeans que tinha comprado.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, deixando os três primeiros botões abertos na camisa, e logo depois colocou a cueca boxer branca e o jeans. As duas peças tinham se encaixado perfeitamente, sorriu. Calçou os tênis com molas na parte de trás e passou o perfume que tinha "roubado" do pai algum tempo atrás.

Passou a mão pela mesinha de cabeceira, pegando a chave do carro e a carteira, estava pronto e bem á tempo, desligou o rádio, abriu a porta do quarto, e acenou para os pais.

Quando estava já saindo de casa, Lembrou-se do anel, maldita mania de esquecer tudo que ele tinha! Correu de volta para casa, passou como um furacão pelos pais, e pegou no quarto a caixinha vermelha de veludo e voltou para seu destino.

Quando entrou no carro, deu uma última conferida no look, pegou um chiclete de menta que tinha no bolso, colocou na boca e enfiou a chave na ignição,em direção á casa da namorada.

Finalmente comecei a postar o capítulo 2!

Esse capítulo é só uma nota explicativa certo gente ? beijos :*

**Luna:** Sim Boça, nina é tarada MUITO tarada (6)

**21/02/2009**


End file.
